


We are on fire

by lancerblueforyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Top Harry Styles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancerblueforyou/pseuds/lancerblueforyou
Summary: 可只有Louis自己知道，那无关他的孤勇，不是他的愤怒，无关他矢志不渝效忠使命的英雄情结，不是把爱恨抛之脑后的铮铮浴血——而是他即将为他此生唯一的、愿意为之把肩上的重担都抛之脑后的人收尸的绝望与无助，是看着所爱之人马上就要因为保护自己被炸得血肉横飞的心碎。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	We are on fire

布瑞夫边境——

“嗒啦...”  
“嗒咔咔......”

寂静无声的战地废墟里传来几下不轻不重的脚步声，尤为清晰。空气里弥漫着还未散尽的硝烟，刺鼻的味道中夹杂着血液铁锈般的腥味。

一个不足一米五的小男孩捂着鼻口，穿梭在这片荒芜当中。  
四周都是残垣断壁，拦腰截断的楼层上残留着焦黑的炮弹残迹，裸露的钢筋如同恶魔的爪牙，将这片土地带入了炼狱之中。

“喂...士兵，醒醒！”小男孩在探过地上这名浑身是血的士兵的鼻息之后，才发出声来。  
地上的士兵半死不活，微弱的气息被包裹在深绿色的迷彩服里，满头满脸全是灰土和干涸的血迹。要不是探了一下鼻息，小男孩一定以为他已经死透了。  
小男孩只好弯下腰，将手探进挎包里，拿出一块从被轰炸得面目全非的军营中找到的破帆布，接着展开，铺到地上。  
他打开那名士兵的野战迷彩外衣，里面只有一件黑色的野战背心，已经被汗液和血液浸了个透，又变干，黏在皮肤上。  
士兵的腹部有一个很深的伤口，周围全是乌黑干涸的血。小男孩猜测他可能是中弹了，好在没有伤到内脏和动脉，他才能活到现在。

为了防止因拖动他的上半身造成伤口拉扯再度出血，小男孩只好拖着士兵的双脚，艰难地往破帆布上拉。若是这名士兵站起来，他可能才高到人家的胸膛，更别说现在这人将死不死，全由瘦鸡似的他小心翼翼地半脱半拽，他铁定要花上吃奶的力气。  
他足足拖了半个小时才将那名士兵挪到帆布上。

他拉着帆布的两块角，把人拖出那片废墟，然后，又把他带向了另一个废墟当中......

  
狭小的空地上，燃起了一簇小小的火苗，噼里啪啦的燃烧声如同微弱的低语，钻进Louis的耳朵。  
他感到自己的额头上传来一阵温热，那好像是一只手——  
千钧一发之际，他猛然睁眼，右手迅速地抓住了那只手。  
“嘶......疼！疼！”

是个小孩？  
Louis皱起眉头，脑袋像是灌了铅一样沉重，他刚要起身，腰腹顿时传来一阵撕裂的痛，“操他娘的...嘶...”  
“你别乱动，你这里受伤了。”

Louis的眼神像是雪夜里一匹凶猛的猎豹，发红的眼眶中，一对犀利敏锐的眸子死死地盯着眼前的男孩：“你是谁？”  
“我是Harry，我...我们小镇上只剩我一个人了……”  
Louis依旧紧抓着男孩细嫩的手腕不放，他在脑袋里竭尽全力地回忆着在他昏迷前，到底发生了什么。  
  
传遍整个军营的警报声、步兵们训练有素地集结、轰炸机......然后是，肉搏、枪声......  
再然后，他眼前一黑，再也不知道之后发生了什么。

他低头看了一眼自己腹部的伤口，子弹还在里面，如果不尽快取出，感染的话就会彻底完蛋。  
还有，他胸前的铭牌已经不见了......！

名叫Harry的男孩害怕得不敢出声，也不敢与他对视，即使骨头已经被他捏的发痛，也任由着Louis握着他的手腕不放。  
Louis的右手腕上有一个环绕过一圈来的绳子纹身，那个纹身是Harry唯一敢把视线安放的位置。

“Harry...是吧？”

“是...是...”Harry的全身开始不由自主地发抖。

“是你救了我吗？”当兵的人声音太过具有威慑力，整个胸腔都如雷鸣一般。

“是...”

Louis叹出一口气，松开右手，在身侧找到一根断裂的钢筋，长度恰好足够当作拐杖，支撑他离开这儿。

“听着，小孩...”Louis好像又觉得这么没名没姓地叫自己的救命恩人不太尊重，又改口道：“听着，Harry，我现在要去附近找一些医疗用品，把我肚子里的这颗子弹取出来，我之后不会再回来，你赶紧离开这儿，去找附近的军区求助。”他一手捂住伤口，一手利索地捞起那根钢筋，撑着双腿起身。

“士兵先生，我，我在你昏迷的时候已经把周围能搜刮的地方都找过一遍了，所有医疗用品和食物全都被我堆在了那边的残骸下面，你......你已经这样了，你会死在半路上的！”Harry伸出双手虚扶在半空中，这么瘦小的一个小男孩，竟然妄想扶住满身肌肉的士兵。  
“......"Louis沉默地注视着才高到自己胸口的Harry，最后只得妥协，旋即又坐下，背靠着身后巨大的水泥墙壁，沉声道：“去把绷带、酒精，嘶——拿过来，如果有镜子的话，一起。”

Harry踉跄地爬起来，跑到那边一块巨大的建筑残骸下，埋头翻找起来，找了半天，他才发现那些所谓的医疗用品，都是些村民留下的感冒药一类的，镇上的医院已经被炸为了废墟，不可能妄想会有绷带、酒精，甚至是吗啡的。  
他抱着半瓶威士忌跑到Louis面前，焦急得不住哽咽起来：“怎么办？没有......什么都没有，没有绷带，没有酒精，没有镜子......”  
Louis眯缝着眼，这种结果他早就预料到了，他说：“别哭，把威士忌给我，”他又从军靴中掏出一柄军用折叠刀，为防止Harry伤到自己，他自己将刀展开，把刀柄递给Harry，“去用火淬一下再拿过来。”  
Harry听话地接过军刀，转身去淬刀，Louis则在这边自己撕开了黑色的行军背心，在撕到黏住伤口皮肤的那一带时，他疼的呲牙咧嘴，紧咬的后槽牙都没能关住他不慎漏出的呜呼。  
他右手丝毫不抖，准确地控制着那瓶威士忌倾斜的角度，好让伤口及其附近都淋到又不浪费，这动作简直比酒吧里的酒保还要精细、还要懂得酒水需要吝啬。  
那边Harry已经把刀淬好了，Louis接过刀来，微微低下头。

啧，没有镜子，这样还是没法看到子弹的确切位置。

“Harry，你帮我看着伤口的位置，告诉我我的刀应该往哪个方向移动，子弹取出之后，再用刀帮我把我的裤子割破，撕成条递给我，听到没有。”

时间不知道是怎么过去的，豆大的汗珠从他们的额头滑落。   
Harry很紧张，“左边一点”“下面一点”之类的话都是谨小慎微地说出来。  
他应该很怕Louis就这样死掉。  
不过，Louis不怕死，更夸张的是，他莫名地对这个小屁孩无比放心，他冥冥之中知道自己绝对不会死在这儿。  
只是，让Harry这般目不转睛地看着、毫无防备地指挥自己用刀划破弹孔周围已经结痂的皮肤，近距离观看皮开肉绽、血流而出的模样是不是太残忍？

最后，Louis成功地取出了那颗该死的子弹。  
  
点45口径，操他娘的。

Louis一边把威士忌倒在不断涌出血液的伤口上，一边用裤子撕成的布条压住伤口，伏特加浸湿了个里外。没有针线缝合伤口，他只能不断地勒紧布条，放缓呼吸。  
那瓶救命的威士忌，他还特意留了两口，咕噜咕噜往喉咙里灌下去。  
“操，谢谢你Harry，要是再来点冰块就好了。”

Harry知道他并不是在说缺冰的威士忌口感差劲，他明白，Louis是想要用冰来止血。  
他抹了一把额头的汗珠，绿色的大眼睛盯着Louis道：“那边有一条河，我想办法去那边弄点水过来。”

夜深，冰冷的月光铺洒在大地上，即使是方才灌下去两大口威士忌的Louis也感觉到了刺骨的凉意。  
独立军的偷袭把他们打得措手不及，边境线上的村庄城镇也跟着惨遭不测，可谓城门失火殃及池鱼。  
这一次必定损失惨重，他早就向司令官提交过撤走边境居民的报告申请，可那没远见的老东西居然驳回了。  
这下子，老不死的恐怕是得被送去撤职问责。

Harry从河那边赶过来，把冰冷的双手轻轻覆在Louis裸露的肌肤上。  
“我们没有容器，我只好把自己的手放到河里让它变凉再回来......士兵先生，我多往返几次，这样应该就能达到止血的效果了。”Harry冷的牙齿发颤，哆哆嗦嗦地对Louis说道。  
“Harry？你不必...”  
可Harry丝毫不听，小小的手捂在伤口周围，以此来减慢血液流动的速度，他小指的指尖搭在Louis壮硕的胸肌上。

  
无论Louis怎么呵斥他、制止他都没有用，Harry往返了不知道多少次，直到后半夜Louis的伤口彻底止住血后，他才停下来，自己坐在火堆旁边回暖。寒冷的夜里，Harry瘦小的身影仿佛要和那簇火焰融为一体。

“小屁孩挺有骨气哈？刚刚还怕我怕得发抖，现在呵你两句你就骨头硬了？敢不听了？不怕了？”Louis依旧是那个半躺的姿势靠在塌了一半的水泥墙角，手里把玩着折叠军刀。  
Harry顶着一头卷毛，像棵西兰花一样，斜斜瞟了一眼Louis，说：“你好好休息吧，冷过今晚，明天就可以来这边烤火了。”

“Tom，”Louis收起打趣的吊儿郎当，一本正经地道：“我的名字，很高兴认识你。”

  
那之后Louis和Harry相依为命了将近2个月。  
然后，在某个平静得不能再平静的夜晚，Louis不辞而别，Harry被30公里外的护卫军巡逻官兵找到。

自此两散。  


  
八年后。  
夜晚九点左右，布瑞夫边境的军营里。

一名副官模样的士兵走进主营中，朝桌子后面的几位军官端正地敬了个礼，铿锵道：“报告Harry中校、Niall少尉，中央军委派遣到布瑞夫的将领Louis Tomlinson少将已经在我军的护送下安全抵达，现在正在东区9旅的帐篷里，距离主营仅20米距离。”  
Harry抬手一挥，示意知道了，转头递给Niall一个眼神，Niall点头起身，和他一起往东区走去。  
Niall与Harry并肩，他身边这个年仅21岁的中校身材高大，肌肉丰满，军靴踏在地上也寂静无声，像只行在暗处的雄狮。

“Harry中校，接见少将也要带上技术人员吗？”Niall道。  
“你分管着军营的技术模块，到时候Tomlinson少将接管布瑞夫边境军营的时候肯定用得上你，你就别整天埋头在那堆破铜烂铁里了，好歹出来见见人气。”Harry把手指插入发丝中，把从额头滑下的卷发又撩上去。

“破铜烂铁总有一天会救你的命的，中校。”

第九旅。  
Harry掀起帐篷，与Niall一前一后走了进来。  
暖黄色的灯光照亮了整个帐篷，里面站立着一个不算高的男人，身材匀称挺拔，即使被军装全副包裹，他背部性感的线条也隐藏不住。他身穿着海军陆战队的军官制服，肩章上是闪烁着光芒的四角星和交叉权杖。  
Harry和Niall站定，从胸腔中发出一声洪亮的敬礼，那名少将缓缓地转过身来，湛蓝的眼睛犀利敏锐，如同一匹优雅又危险的猎豹。  
Harry目光凝滞，不禁屏住了呼吸，这一切恍如隔世。

他们就这么重逢了。  
毫无防备地。  
重逢了。

波涛汹涌的巨浪袭卷过Harry动荡的内心。他强装镇定地与Niall一起向Louis详细地报告了军营的部署情况，战力、武器储备等等。  
全是些有的没的，他倒背如流。  
但是，他不知是怎么了，他不敢去看那名少将的眼睛，不敢将身子正对着他说话，他仿佛被俘虏了一般。

待所有事务都交代完，Niall终于像应付完了什么似的，回到他的仪器堆里。

只剩下两人的帐篷顷刻变得寂静无声，Harry站立在会议桌旁，仿佛自己一米八六的身高在这一刻瞬间缩了水，他又变回了那个才高到人家胸口的13岁男孩，对那个人充满着胆怯与依赖。  
Louis眼里溢满了笑意，他看着Harry现在已经比他高出了一个头的身形，以及那还是一样弯曲的卷发——除了长的有些不修边幅。  
他心里不知是骄傲居多还是重逢的喜悦居多——当年那个才高到自己胸口的小男孩、那个为他冻了一个夜晚双手的小男孩，竟然已经长得一身正气，成为了一位掌握边境军权的军官。  
“Harry，我没想到......没想到这么快就能再见到你。”

Harry心里有一口气堵的他甚是难受，他的双手有些发抖，有一大堆骂人的话想要一吐为快。可是他有什么立场和资格一来就发一出“莫名其妙”的火呢？

“好久不见，Tom，不，Louis Tomlinson少将。”Harry滚动着突出的喉结，胸腔里的骇浪经过喉咙这个门阀，终究是变成了一纹漪涟。  
“我真是为你感到自豪，Harry，”Louis走过去，面对着Harry，双手扣在Harry宽阔的肩膀上，直视着他，“你都已经长这么高了。”  
Harry被他这一过于亲密的举动震得僵在原地，长而密的眼睫毛遮住了绿色的眸子，他依旧不愿与Louis对视。他轻轻拨掉Louis扣在自己肩上的手，清了清嗓子，用磁性而低沉的嗓音说道：“少将好好休息，我不打扰您了。”

布瑞夫还是和当年一样，边境局势太过紧张。即使三年前布瑞夫政府与强烈希望独立而出的独立军政府签订了《停战协议》，双方也知道这不过是缓兵之计。再过不久，养精蓄锐之下，两边必会再次迎来一场不可避免的热战。只是这战争将由哪一方、以什么方式挑起，不得而知。

“Niall，你别再捣鼓了，我现在心烦的不行……”Harry已经跟着步兵们负重越野了五公里才从主营回来。  
Niall难得从显示器界面和手中精密的机器中抬起头来赏Harry一眼，慢悠悠道：“我正在做一个能承载大量讯息和足以支撑超速计算功能的、类似于芯片的硅丝，这样就可以并入野战服的纤维中......嗯，等等，你刚刚说你很心烦？怎么了？”  
Harry叹了一口气，他的铭牌在野战背心外晃悠，一下一下地打在他结实的胸肌上。  
他已经很久没有和那群兵们一起去训练过了，但是为了躲着某位新来的少将，他又开始重操旧业，甚至还把兵蛋子们吓得不轻，一个个不敢马虎。  
“没，再给我复习下那名少将的丰功伟绩吧。”Harry撇撇嘴。  
Niall在键盘上随意敲了几下，一个机械女声便开始照本宣科起来：“Louis Tomlinson，布瑞夫政府皇家护卫军少将，曾多次参与边境战争并且拿下多个要塞，E历201年在东部边境军营遭到袭击后，失踪长达两个月，而后被Liam Payne上将派兵寻回。E历206年带兵攻至独立军辖属最大军区，迫使独立军政府签订《停战协议》，记为一等功，被授予英雄勋章......”  
Harry盘腿坐在地上，及肩的卷发轻轻搭着他的肩膀，心里一阵酸楚。  
  
多么骁勇善战的一位将军，他当初抛下我离开，他娘的再正确不过了。

“Tom，你杀过人吗？像那个把枪口对着你的人一样，你也把枪口对着别人、一眼也不眨地扣下过板机吗？”  
“当然，我是军人，在我中枪之前，我和那人同时开了枪，只是他死了，我没死。”

“军队里好玩吗？每个人都像你这么厉害？”  
“当然不，军队里没人打得过我。”

Harry那时觉得，他不过是在小孩子面前吹牛皮、逞风头。可现在，他相信，Louis Tomlinson的单兵作战能力绝对令人望尘莫及。

帐篷的帘子被人掀起，拉回了Harry遥远的思绪。  
然而，是Louis走了进来，Harry一瞬间又变得恍惚，分不清回忆与现实。  
Louis指着Niall的电脑屏幕：“这是在......上历史课？”

Niall回道：“Harry中校让放的，”他看了一眼显示器，又说，“已经放了六遍了，这遍是第七遍。哦，忘了说，我们技术人员可以不用敬礼，也是Harry中校规定的。”

Harry暗自骂了一句，自己支撑着站起身子，胸腔里发出洪亮的声音，对Louis敬礼。

这时，一名副官跑了进来，挺直身板站定，道：“报告少将、中校，距离我军约五十六公里外的村庄发现红外感应反馈。”  
Harry疑惑道：“村庄？八年前那场袭击之后政府早就转移了边境的所有居民，村庄里不可能会有人。看来那群叛国狗（*指独立军）又要有动作了。召集第一小队，由我领队前往查看。”  
那名士兵明显是愣了一下，又不敢违抗命令，犹豫着道：“您领队...?那由谁来指挥？”  
Harry看了一眼Louis：“劳驾，Louis Tomlinson少将。”

  
第一小队总共四人，前八个小队里，各个精锐的兵种都被改组为四人一组，人员精简，作战能力大大提高。  
五十六公里的距离，他们从营地开了一辆吉普车前往。路过的村庄毫无人烟，只剩下大片大片荒芜的田野，不再有炊烟升起的农舍里，是绝对不可能出现活人的。  
Harry坐在后座上，过于修长的双腿直接搭到了前座两人的中间，军靴底再稍微往前一点，就能给吉普车换个档。四人的左耳上均带有一个隐蔽的通讯器，通过卫星来与主营的指挥取得联系。  
开车的是一个才从二队升上来的，个子比Harry矮了一点，却也是个魁梧结实的大兵。很不巧的是，这位大兵的名字就叫Tom。  
Harry一边盯着吉普车上的GPS定位，一边面无表情地扣着连发式机关枪套在自己胸前的带子。  
Tom：“头儿，今天这么小的任务，你怎么也要亲自跟？”  
Harry手下的人都和他一样，没纪律惯了，都把他叫“头儿”，没大没小——就像现在他根本不拿Louis当回事一样，没有寒暄，没有低眉俯首的军礼。  
或许这很正常，或许，他想。  
Harry：“开你的车，就你屁话多。”  
Tom只好专心致志地继续朝前开，但Harry十分反复无常，又再次挑起了话题：“喂，Tom，你怕死吗？”  
“不怕，Harry中校。”

“哦，不怕.....你入伍之前有女朋友吗？或者男朋友？”

“有，有女朋友。”

“很好，等你死了，我会亲自通知她，叫她每隔八年给你扫一次墓。”

“......"车内其余三人都噤若寒蝉。

通讯器的那边传来Louis的一阵咳嗽，呼吸声像蚕丝一样，丝丝缕缕地缠进了Harry的耳朵里。  
可他并没有说哪怕一句话，Harry顿时感到一阵恼羞成怒，颇有点一拳打在棉花上的无能。

GPS显示他们已经距离红外感应点只有两公里，Tom把吉普车停在树林中的隐蔽处，保持GPS畅通。几人陆续跳下车，Harry抱着连发式机关枪，又从座位后拿出了一把蝎式冲锋枪来背在背后才跳下车。  
Louis的声音从通讯器里传来：”目标地点是你们九点钟方向的一间农舍，从西边的一个树林过去，就能到达房屋的正后方，有利于侦察。”  
“收到。”Harry沉声道。

Harry打头前进，队伍的行进无声且迅速。在拨开一片没有人类活动后，就生长得纷繁茂密枝桠后，一幢三层楼的别墅便映入眼帘。  
“好家伙，这哪是什么农舍，不知是哪位乡绅的不动产。”Harry喃喃道。

紧接着，他下出命令：“一个人和Tom去寻找最佳狙击位置，另一个人和我打头，进去里面看看，排除埋伏的可能。”  
整幢别墅内部已经被清空了一番，没有什么值钱的东西，想必在居民转移时，主人就已经把它们全都带走了。  
于是，整个偌大的别墅显得异常空旷，Harry胸口抵着机关枪的枪托，始终保持着枪口指向前方的戒备状态。他们把整个一楼巡视过一番来，连个人影都没有找到。  
突然，左耳的通讯器传来了Tom的声音：“头儿，三楼这儿抓到两个喽啰。”  
“收到，我马上上去。”

Harry收起枪，给与他同行的那名士兵打了个手势，让他把守住一楼，然后独自踏上楼梯，Louis的声音却从通讯器里传来：“Harry，抬枪，别掉以轻心。”  
他不禁皱起眉，虽然不高兴但还是把枪重新架在胸前。他发现小队的其他人都没有反应，才明白刚刚Louis是专门把其他人的频道屏蔽掉，特意和他说的、不被他人听到的。  
别墅的楼梯积满了灰尘，把Harry锃亮的军靴弄得脏兮兮的，他的心像那蒙了尘的皮革面一样。他也开启独立频道，沉声朝通讯器那边说：“你永远都是这样，一副掌控着全局的样子，是吗？”

“中校，除了你，没有人敢这么对我说话。”Louis回答，“我知道你其实一直在躲着我，Harry。”

Harry语气开始不善起来：“我在你眼里永远都是一个随便就可以抛下的小屁孩，你永远都可以忘记你的承诺，对吧？我哪里在躲着你？我都不知道你在哪，我躲到哪里去？“

Louis轻揉着眉心，把语气放缓和，道：”我没有...没有抛下你！你当时能被军队找到，你以为是谁安排的？不然你以为哪个军营的巡逻兵会找得到你？会来救你？“

”哦，所以我真该感谢你，我那时哪知道我救的是一名少将呢，你安排军队的人来救我，一命还一命，无声无息走的时候就可以心安理得了，对吧？“

Louis紧咬住后槽牙，还没来得及面对Harry的讥讽，那边Harry就已经到达了三楼，关闭了单独频道。  
三楼的空间结构相对更复杂，Tom和另一名士兵正用枪指着墙边双手举起的两人，地上是他们丢下的武器，Harry顺手牵羊，把那些枪械据为己有。  
他慢条斯理地褥了一把额前的长发，道：”废话不多说，把你们的任务一一坦白。过十分钟，要是都不说就等着吃枪子。“  
墙边的两人体型差距实在是有些悬殊，Harry眯缝着眼睛打量着他们。  
这两个倒霉鬼，其中壮的那个，肯定是独立军的士兵，那么瘦的那个戴着眼镜的......是什么人？  
这两人在沉默半晌之后，看了一眼对着自己的枪口，终于吭声。瘦的那个道：“我们...我们刚刚在检修这栋屋子的电路。”

Harry淡淡道：“就你们两个人？这是打算私奔？在这安家落户吗？”

那名士兵开了口：“......将军真是富有想象力，我的任务只是负责护送我军的科研人员，保证他的任务正常进行。”  
接着敌军那名所谓的科研人员开了口：“之所以只派了两个人，是为了尽量避开你们的红外感应器......”

Harry失笑，微微向后仰起头，道：“这可真是不好意思了，隔壁几个师的技术工种个个啰里八嗦，特别能聊，就我们家的不爱说话，天天住在铁疙瘩里，早就把我们师范围内的红外感应器的灵敏度提升了不知多少倍了。”他收起玩笑的模样，眼神一凛，目露凶光道，“说吧，你们那疯狗司令为什么派你们来检修电路？”

戴眼镜的科研人员不禁哆嗦了一下，说：“......我们，我们计划在这里建设一个小型变电站，用来供应几十公里外的一个仓库里的服务器......”

Harry明了。  
这可真是，捡了个意料之外的收获啊。他明白，只要敌军开始搭建自己的服务器，那么后果不堪设想。

Harry对Tom道：“给他们注射人体芯片，放他们回去给咱吊一条大鱼来。”  
“是。”

**_*人体芯片：通过注射进入皮下，具有GPS定位功能，装有微型炸弹，远程遥控即可引爆。_ **

到了晚上，第一小队才从五十六公里外的别墅回来。  
Harry马不停蹄地到达主营，召集开会。  
Niall和Louis站在会议桌旁，Harry在地图上标注了以那栋别墅为圆心，20公里为半径的范围，那个仓库一定就在圈内。  
Niall面色沉重：“幸好你今天逮住了那两个人，否则要是他们就这样不声不响地把服务器搭建起来，恐怕我们就将面临信息安全的危机了。”

Harry叹了一口气。

Louis沿Harry画出来的圈虚划着，道：“这几天盯紧那两枚鱼饵的动向，过不了多久，他们肯定就会开始行动。”

  
会议解散。  
Louis没有打算回自己营的样子，Harry也没有。  
他们彼此都感觉到了彼此正在捅破着什么。  
我们需要谈谈，我们需要吗？我们不需要吗？Harry在心里问着自己。  
是Louis先开了口：“Harry，你今天在通讯器里的冷嘲热讽，是在怪我当年吗？”

Harry顿觉可笑：“你明知故问。”

Louis不敢去捅破那层比纸张还要薄的隔膜，可Harry却不停地把他往绝路上逼，非要让他亲手去把那层隔膜撕个稀巴烂才好。  
Louis：“我很欣慰如今的你，但是你不能像个小孩子似的，老是莫名其妙地这样。”

他在逃！明明是他在逃！他有什么资格说我在躲着他？Harry的心不禁抽痛起来。

Harry两个跨步来到Louis面前，他高大的影子完完全全将Louis覆盖在了黑暗里，主营的灯光没法穿过他如今早已宽阔硬朗的肩背。  
他们都被彼此逼的穷途末路。  
Harry道：“我已经不是小孩子了，我不需要你来提醒我。但是你难道不应该想一想，现在的我，到底是如何看待你的么？现在的我，到底需要你什么吗？”他把嘴唇贴近Louis的，气息交缠，却不吻上去，“别再装傻了，胆小鬼。”

Louis在那一瞬间爆发，没错，Harry亲自抓着他的手把那层隔膜撕了个粉碎。他把Harry推得跌坐在司令办公桌的皮椅上，扒开了Harry的双腿，像跪拜女王一样，屈膝跪在了他的腿间。  
Harry喘着粗气，胸膛起起伏伏，他惊讶地看着Louis，心里明了他接下来要干的事，但同时又感到荒唐得难以置信。  
Louis下巴抵在他的胯间：“Harry，你知道吗？你的鸡巴实在是太大了，就算没有硬，也让你的下面隔着军裤都能看到很大的突起。我从那天刚到军营的时候，就注意到了。”  
他一边说一边隔着军裤把住Harry阴茎的柱身，跃跃欲试地要将它解禁出来，让它不必委屈地在军裤里呼之欲出。  
Harry背靠着座椅，挑起嘴角道：“呵，所以你想的和我一样，对不对？”  
Louis没解开Harry的腰带，而是把裤链打开，直接拿出里面已经半硬的阴茎，舔了一口，说：“这就是我的答案。”然后把柱身深深地吞了进去。  
“啊...啊...”Harry被他这个突袭似的深喉激得不禁叫出了声。  
这时候若是有个不知情的士兵走进来，根本不会知道被桌子遮挡住的盛景，只会以为Harry中校军装得体、不辞辛苦地在处理军务。  
或许这就是，军务。

经过一阵认真的吞吞吐吐，Harry在低吼中射出了一股浓稠的白色精液，直直地射进了Louis的喉咙。  
Louis像是攻下了某个城池一样，掀起眼帘对着Harry笑了一下，把Harry的阴茎从嘴里拿出来，接着把喉咙里的精液全咽了下去。

他不为Harry善后，就任凭着他还在硬挺的阴茎翘着裸露在裤链外，满意地舔了舔嘴角。  
Harry还留在高潮的余韵中，大口喘着气，卷曲的长发掉下几捋，搭在了他高挺的鼻梁上。  
Louis站起身子，把手放在他的头上，温柔地揉了揉，走出军营。  
一室静谧，只剩下Harry独自一人坐在座椅上，大脑空白地看着自己才刚刚被心心念念的人含过的阴茎。它还很精神，还没全射完，但那人就这样走了，那人还没有把他的精液完全吸出来、全部咽下去，就像八年前一样，给他尝到一点甜头后，就这样一声不吭地走了。

他想哭，眼泪便听话地掉了下来，划过他的脸颊。他又不想哭，可眼泪就像他留不住的Louis一样，偏要离开他美丽的眼睛。

他没等阴茎完全疲软下来，就强行把它塞回了裤子里，拉上裤链，差点卡住。  
就像Louis说的，就算不勃起，他的军裤都没法挡住他硕大的阴茎，何况他现在硬的不行。  
他走出主营，想要灰溜溜地回到自己那里去。可当他抬头，他却看到了没有走远的Louis，他似乎在等着自己，却又只是想在那儿静一静。于是Harry向他走了过去。  
主营外有一条小河，他们都知道这是八年前那条让Harry双手冰冻的河流的上游。  
Louis并不意外Harry会来到自己身边，他淡淡道：“我从来没有忘记过我对你的承诺。”

八年前。  
他们已经相依为命快两个月。  
“我们就这样找块弃耕的农地，去过隐姓埋名、没有战火的生活好吗？Tom。”  
“好啊。”

“你不会离开我的，你答应我。”  
“......”Louis迟疑了一下，接着说：“我答应你。”

可八年时光匆匆而过，那两个月就显得十分不值一提，什么都会被冲刷走，就像面前这条河一样，它仍旧是八年前那条河，却已经不是他们所认识的那条河了。  
Harry说：“你没有忘记，你只是不履行罢了。那时我感觉到你在深夜里总是独自出去又回来，我很害怕你丢下我不管，可你最后都会回来，我也就没再多想......可你，可你在真正的最后，却真的再也没回来。”  
Louis像是翻开了一本被打翻了的牛奶沾上、干掉又粘住的书页一样，心里说不出的滋味。他说：“那时我已经被Liam的军队找到了，我一直没法就这样背着你偷偷走掉。可你知道的，我，迟早要走。”  
Harry苦笑：“所以后来我被救了，我想要参军，妄想或许能找得到你......我是个十足的傻瓜对吧？老天爷都不可能知道，你离开我之后，我就这样无可救药地爱上你。我曾经以为这只是一种依赖，可当我日思夜想地牵挂着你，连梦中都会出现你赤身裸体的样子的时候，我才知道，我爱你。”

他没有回答Harry，只剩下河流淌过河床发出汩汩的声音。  
Harry突然后悔至极，他为什么要把自己埋藏在心底这么深的爱拿出来展示，就因为对方就是这份爱所指向的人吗？不，这让Harry更加受伤，他小心翼翼的爱显得无足轻重，说出来和没说是一样的。  
他真想给Louis一拳。

“我没有什么能给你，我是军人，我随时能为这个国家付出我的生命，如果我死了，你该怎么办？”Louis最后说道。

“那你刚刚为什么要给我口交？”

“......因为我想。”

“哈，哈，因为你想？你该承认，你爱我，Louis Tomlinson。”

Louis转过头凝视着他，月光让他棱角分明的脸庞更加美丽，他就是一只危险又富有魅力的豹子。他说：“我爱你，但是我会离开你。”

Harry知道他说的是实话，但是他还是无法控制地怒火中烧，他看着这个人，占据着他的心这么多年的这个人，他对他说“我爱你，但是我会离开你”。  
你明明在那里，我却得不到你，这种感觉让Harry想要发疯。  
下一秒，他就举着拳头冲到了Louis面前，一拳把他打得倒在了河里，Louis迅速翻身起来，抹了抹嘴角咬出的血迹，道：“你要是难过，我们可以打一架，只要你打得过我，我任你揍。”

“正有此意。”  
他们拉好格斗姿势，在千钧一发之际扭打到了一起，他们不在乎被河水沾湿了的军装、不在乎拳头砸下去双方都会感到疼痛。Harry觉得自己必须打赢他，向他宣告一个事实——你看，我已经足够强大，足够让你倒在我的拳头之下，足够让你......不会再离开我。  
Harry把Louis压在河堤上，他们的下半身和背部都已经浸了个湿透，沾满泥淖。他用腿擎住Louis的身子，猖狂地对他说：“你看，你现在已经打不过我了，你已经不是那个掌控着我们之间一切的人了。”  
Louis舔了舔嘴皮，舔掉了旁边粘在嘴角的水珠，道：“宝贝儿，有时候光靠蛮力是不行的，得用巧力——”  
说着他轻巧地用膝盖顶住Harry的关节，瞬间翻了个身，把Harry压在了身下，局势反转。Harry喘着气，不服地瞪着Louis。在Louis以为他又要说出一些指责自己的话时，Harry却扬起脑袋，不顾一切地吻住了他。

这太荒唐了！  
Louis被他吻得一瞬间缴械，控制住他的双手不由自主地松了松，Harry觎准时机，挣脱开Louis，摸上了他潮湿的背部，顺着衣领一颗颗纽扣地解开。  
Louis这回是真的投降了，他败了，彻彻底底，他不想再克制了。他任由着Harry解开他的军服外衣，自己加深了这个潮湿泥泞的吻，河水的水质肯定不怎么好，带有一丝腥味，那腥味在他们的口齿间传递，最终变成了彼此唾液的味道。  
Harry在解到最后一颗纽扣时突然坐起身子，把Louis打横抱了起来，说：“去我那里，待会儿巡逻兵就要过来了，虽然我不介意被人围观野战，但是我可不想让你堂堂少将被我插的样子让人看到。”  
  
Harry的行军床硬的像块石头，还没有河床来的柔软。  
他们各自脱掉了自己脏的不堪入目的衣服，露出常年服役于军队而练出的肌肉，Harry的目光已经如狼似虎地对Louis扫过一遍来，胸肌、腹肌、下腹、阴茎、臀部......还有他难以忘怀的，右手手腕上围过一圈来的绳子纹身。  
军队里条件苛刻，没有避孕套无关紧要，可没有润滑剂却要了Louis的命。  
Harry不停地舔着Louis的后穴，再舔舔自己修长的手指，艰难地插入那紧致的皱褶中。他的耳畔是Louis又疼又爽的呻吟声，特别是当手指抵住甬道内栗状的那一点时，怀中人的音调，简直都变了味儿。  
“少将先生，你能想象到，八年前那个才高到你胸前的小屁孩居然可以让你爽的尖叫吗？”  
Harry抽出手指，然后覆上Louis的胸膛，他的手已经大到可以一掌就揉过Louis半边的胸肌来，“那个当初敢都不敢看你一眼的小屁孩，如今会让你欲罢不能吗？”  
他让Louis坐上来，缓慢地一插到底，温热的甬道让他差点控制不住就射出来，他擎着Louis的腰，上下律动起来。  
Louis被他顶的差点坐不稳，最后只能双手撑住Harry结实的下腹，摇动屁股，后穴吞吐着Harry硕大的阴茎。  
“Tomlinson，别低着头自己爽，我要你看着我。”  
Louis嘴里溢出一阵软吟，掀起眼帘与Harry对视，骑乘位让身下的阴茎顶的深到无法承受，他眼里盈满了生理泪水，既有疼，又有爽。  
Harry伸出自己的左手来给Louis看，手腕正上方有一个船锚的纹身，与绳子是搭配起来的。他说：“你知道吗？我那时多害怕，你就算中弹了我也怕你怕得不行，只敢看你的手腕，却看到了那条绳子。”  
参军前他把那个船锚永远地刻在了自己身上，那是他与那个不辞而别的人唯一的联系了。

Louis被操的没法回答他，只要一开口，从他嗓子里出来的，都是些如同断线了的颤音。  
Harry抱着他起身，行军床硌得他腰疼，“搂紧我，别松手。”  
Louis双手缠抱住Harry，两腿被Harry托着，夹紧了他两侧的人鱼线，这个抱操的姿势让Louis失去了除Harry以外的所有支点，全凭Harry有力的双手托举着他，每一次上升下降都让他心跳加速，以为自己就要坠下悬崖一样，而后穴里空虚和满涨交替的刺激让他连连尖叫，想要射精的高潮感频频席卷着他。

这一次，Louis用他下面的穴口帮Harry把所有的精液都吸了出来，Harry用他射出的精液把里面塞得满满当当，一丝不漏。而Louis早就在他被抱在空中操的时候陆陆续续被操射了。  
Harry拔出阴茎，把Louis放到床上，白色粘稠的精液瞬间顺着他的大腿汩汩留下，旖旎一片。Harry看着Louis依然停留在前列腺高潮余韵中的模样，心跳的不能自已。

那一夜他们挤在了那张又小又硬的行军床上，Louis睡在里面，从后面抱住自己的感觉，让他以为又回到了八年前，梦中久久不能平静。  
第二天，Louis早早就走了，他为Harry掖好被子，又变回了那个高高在上的少将。Harry完全可以接受这种心里空落的感觉，他明白Louis说的所有话。  
  
“我爱你，但是我会离开你。”  
“我，迟早要走。”  
“我没有什么能给你，我是军人，我随时能为这个国家付出我的生命。”

那可是将军，肩负重任的将军，他救回来他的命，但那不属于自己，那属于这个国家的所有人，属于这个战火纷飞、亟待和平的大陆。

  
那之后Louis没出自己的帐篷好几天，Harry想，他可能连坐下都困难。他自己倒是无所事事地每天和Niall待在了技工营里，盯着显示器，监视着那两个俘虏的动向。  
在他出去放了一尿的时间，俘虏竟然就有了新的动作。  
他回来的时候，显示器已经发出了警报，显示两个目标人物已经进入了那天他在地图上所划的范围内——  
“马上召集第一小队首先开路，其他小队整队待命，普通作战部队留守军营，防止敌军偷袭。”  
情况紧急，第一小队即刻就得出发，Harry心想，终于有一次是他对Louis不辞而别了，那家伙现在应该还不知道这一切，他心里既有点痛快，又有些落魄。  
Louis当初离开的时候，也有过这种落魄的感觉吗？

突然，技工营的帐篷被打开，Louis身穿着野战迷彩服，眼神凌厉地走了进来，军靴所踏之处，掷地有声。所有人瞬间站直身板，洪亮地对他敬出军礼。  
Louis的嗓子自那晚后，便有些许桑哑，但依旧沉稳有力：“现在由我部署，第一小队的Tom中士回调到第二小队，由我代替你的位置，其他部署根据Harry中校的安排不变，现在整队，出发——”  
“是——”

Harry沉默不语。  
但他还是服从了命令。  
军队的命令，他必定决意服从，这也是他身为一名军人所具备的血性。

  
还是那辆载满武器与四名士兵的吉普车，平稳地行进在荒路上。  
只是Harry这次没再把长腿搭在正副驾驶座中间，他坐的端端正正，不再插科打诨——因为这回驾驶座上驾驶着吉普车的，是Louis。  
Niall的声音从左耳的通讯器里传来：“少将、中校，两个目标人物已经停留在同一个坐标点相当长一段时间，那里应该就是给服务器组提供藏匿地的'仓库'。”  
Harry在车载GPS显示器上目不转睛地盯着那两个红点，朝通讯器嗯了一声。那边话还没说完，接着道：“中校，还记得那天我和你说的硅丝吗？”

“不记得了。”

“我已经并入了第一小队所穿的野战服纤维里——就是你说心烦，把少将的事迹轮播了七遍那天......”

“行行行！！停！我记起来了，我说停！！”  
Harry简直想钻过通讯器给Niall结结实实地来一拳，现在的通讯器连接着整个小队，Louis肯定全都听见了。  
有时候他实在是讨厌死这些搞科研的，不说话的时候一整天屁都不会放一个，一开口就非得遵循所谓的“严谨科学”的精神，不说完不会闭嘴。  
他倒是真想起来了那天Niall说的'硅丝'，承载了巨大的信息处理和高速运算功能的玩意儿。Niall补充道：“材料很珍贵，这还只是半成品，不保证能发挥出我所预想的全部功能，但是只要你们遇害了，这就是最后能够定位你们地理位置和遇害前影像的东西。”

Louis在前方握着方向盘回道：“相当于黑匣子？Jesus，一整个队伍每个人都配备这种东西，你们师可他娘的……太厉害了。”

Niall接受了来自长官的赞叹，镇定道：“类似，但是和黑匣子不同的是，它可以传回实时影像，让我能更准确地为你们提供可靠的作战信息，弥补卫星只具有定位功能的缺点。”  
Harry听的头疼，只好道：“别念你那些破铜烂铁了，头疼。再好的东西材料不够，也只能给我第一小队先试试了。”

  
吉普车开到了距离目的地不远的地方，找好一个荒野的林子藏好车。他们今天打算先安装好随身携带的监视仪、高精度红外探测器。  
目标仓库位于一片一望无际的平原上，四周都是废弃的农舍草屋。再往那边走就是敌方据有的范围，Niall在通讯器里告诉他们，这个仓库的地理位置选的十分微妙，因为它恰好位于布瑞夫和独立军的三八线边缘，是红外探测仪监控的消失点。  
“所以，你们需要自己安装红外探测仪了，我总...有种不好的预感……”  
Harry没有回答Niall，他只是坐在吉普车旁检查枪械和存粮。  
Louis走过来坐到他对面的黄土地上，目不转睛地看着他。另外两人已经被他安排了去安装仪器。  
他把通讯器给摘下来，为Harry撕开压缩饼干的外包装，对他说：“你没因为我要参战和我耍脾气。”  
Harry接过，啃了一口，回答：“少将，军人的职责就是服从命令。你是将军，我得听你的。”  
“Harry，你看这个地方，不觉得蹊跷得很吗？”Louis说。  
“我在来的路上就注意到了，我原本担心对方会有埋伏，可这里，一望无际，草屋我们都会一一查看，根本没有埋伏的可能性，但是你想想？那群叛国的狗贼能这么不长心眼吗？他们到底在玩什么花样。”Harry一边擦着他用的最称手的连发式机关枪，一边微微皱起眉。  
“你和我想的一样。”

Harry放下擦的锃亮的枪管，把自己吃剩下的压缩饼干递回给Louis，后者接过毫不嫌弃地就放到嘴里，把剩下的吃完——就像八年前一样。  
Harry看着他：“这次任务很危险，我不知道它会不会是热战的导火索。但是，我会拼尽一切去保护你，这就是我不和你发脾气的原因——我有能力保护好你。”  
Louis惊讶地看着他。

Harry伸出一只手擦去Louis嘴边沾上的饼干渣，问他：“还疼吗？”  
Louis听罢，玩味地扫了一眼Harry的裆部，笑着说道：“我以为，你会问我，'好吃吗？'”  
Harry知道他在说什么，但是懒得和他扯皮，收起枪，转身上了吉普车，回道：“压缩饼干都是一个味，当兵吃了这么多年，应该没什么好吃的。”

“不，今天这个，格外好吃。”

Harry在车中的身子不禁顿了顿。

  
  
夜晚，一行人开始运行起所有的设备。显示器上传回了仓库所在的位置的红外反馈，那里鲜红一片，估计得有二三十人，但是距离仓库不远的村舍里却没有一个人影。  
这太不正常了。

一名队员问道：“会不会是咱们放回去的那两个人，把咱们卖了？”  
Harry回道：“这不可能，只要他们一说，他们根本活不到今天。与其选择被自己人不由分说地杀掉，他们更可能选择替我们办事，这样反倒活得久一点。”  
Louis点头赞成：“只要那两个人没出卖咱们，敌军就根本不知道我们会来，难说这不过是他们太刚愎自用才会这么松懈。不管怎么说，我们今晚得先潜伏进那个仓库看看，好做打算。”

于是，另外两人留守基地，Harry和Louis潜入了那间仓库里。  
即使在夜间，仓库的灯也很谨慎地没有被打开，整个氛围安静得可怕。Harry抱着机枪走在前，而Louis则抱着AK在后，他们紧紧地贴着墙壁无声行进，从最隐蔽的一个窗口翻了进去。  
仓库的内部构造已经被完完全全改变了，原本空旷的室内已经被人为筑起的水泥墙分隔成一间一间的小室。通过远程影像，Niall看到了这一切，他在通讯器里说：“这种结构改造的确是符合服务器组的配备条件的，每个房间分别接入高压电路，获取源源不断的能量，为计算机终端进行飞速的运算，也更容易检修。”  
但是每一个房间都空空如也，既没有服务器，也没有那预测的“二三十人”。  
Louis不断地朝基地的另外两人确认，红外反馈到底准不准确，可每次都显示这个地方，具有强烈的红外反馈。

他们把所有的房间都探过一遍来，杳无人迹，简直就像闹鬼了一样。突然，通讯器里传来基地处的声音：“报告少将！仓库的红外反馈面积正在逐渐缩小！”  
“逐渐缩小？怎么会发生这种事？”

显示器上，红外反馈正在一点一点地向内收缩，最终，却在逐渐缩小到一定程度后戛然而止，停驻在当前的面积上。就连Niall也无法解释这到底是怎么回事——没有任何仪器损坏，却出现了有悖于事实的境况。  
Harry不禁冒出了冷汗，他深呼吸迫使自己镇定下来，脑子快速地思考着，沉默半分钟后，他突然灵光一现：“等等！如果我没记错的话，这里是一处平原，那么，有没有这种可能——他们，在我们脚下......？"  
他的话一出，所有人霎时间又陷入了沉默当中，这的确就能解释为什么本该充满人的仓库里却不见人影、为什么红外反馈面积缩小了，如果对方不断地向地底下深入，体温被阻隔在地面与地下之间，红外探测器就会“失灵”。  
他们两人马上行动起来，在黑暗中降低重心沿着每一个房间的地面寻找蛛丝马迹，最终在最里面的那个房间的地面上，找到了一条细的看不出破绽的裂缝。  
Harry沿着那条缝隙摸到一个类似开关的转钮，在他转动之前，他与Louis对视了一眼，Louis会意，警惕地将枪端在胸前，枪托稳住。下一秒，Harry眼神一凛，一手转动转钮，地面上豁然出现了一个深不见底的通道。  
Niall在通讯器里沉声道：“别大意，中校，你最好先用声纳探一探洞里的地形。”  
“收到。”  
Harry从腿间的包里掏出一个拇指大小、球状的物体，按下开关后，球体便开始高速旋转起来，借用螺旋的离心力升空，从那个黑魆魆的入口飞进了地洞内。球体内部含有微型声纳探测器，声波反射传回的影像会连接到基地的显示器上，构建出地洞的3D地图。  
Harry靠在墙边，等待着基地那边给出确切的地形图来，他瞟了一眼Louis，轻声说：“如果下边不复杂的话，不到三分钟就可以出结果了。”

Louis同样倚在墙边，一副不是很着急的样子，他牛头不对马嘴地说：“Harry，你知道吗，那个时候我还不是少将，我只是一个小小的校官。”  
“显而易见，你现在脏话比那时少很多。”Harry一针见血。  
Louis莞尔，“之前出席军事法庭的时候被警告过，说我脏话太多，难听。”

Harry不再搭腔了，然而他能感觉得到Louis似乎欲言又止。  
他想要说什么呢？这时候大概说什么都没办法改变什么，他们就像两根拧巴在一起的绳子，无论哪一方用力，都解不开，只会死缠在一起没个结果，不如暂时搁置来的轻松。  
不一会儿，Harry的手环在空中投出一片全息影像，那便是地底洞穴的3D图，它有点类似于蜂巢，多个六边形聚拢后，中间留有一个非常大的空间，顶部是拱顶形状，支撑能力被大大加强。  
Niall说道：“中间那个面积非常大的六边形空间或许还设置了一台大型的全息操作系统，我的天。”  
Harry舔了舔嘴皮，促狭一笑：“走吧宝贝儿，该捅马蜂窝了——”

他们两人分别带上夜视镜，顺着那个黑不见底的隧道进入洞中，Harry有些后悔没带催泪瓦斯，否则根本用不着这么偷偷摸摸的，直接几枚催泪瓦斯把人放倒再进去就完事了。  
走道旁是设置了壁灯的，但是依然没有打开，他们不知在黑暗中走了多久终于来到平缓的地方，3D影像显示，他们已经来到六边形空间的最边缘。Harry打了个手势示意停止前进，他侧着耳朵听到里面传来了微弱的人声，那是军靴踏在地面上的窣窣声，貌似是有人在巡逻。  
声音并不杂乱，Louis能准确推测出对方只有两个人，他与Harry对视了一眼，趁那两个松散巡逻的敌兵走过时，无声地从隐蔽处现身，迅捷无比地在对方侧颈上用力，一个手刀把对方放倒了。  
Louis说：“他们的人都分散在周围小的六边形里，而中间最大的那个只有稀疏几个人在巡逻，咱们不必打草惊蛇，暗度陈仓溜进去，把所有服务器破坏掉就撤退。”  
Harry点头。  
他们接着前进，依旧是Harry在前，Louis断后，他们的默契不言自明，早在不知不觉中把自己的后背交给了对方。

一路上他们把能避开的巡逻兵全避开，实在避不开的就像刚才那样无声无息地放倒，没过多久他们就已经靠近了中央的区域。  
比人高出将近七八十公分的服务器组整齐地排列在一起，由于还未开始启用，服务器组并没有亮起信号灯。  
Harry轻声朝通讯器里问道：“Niall，接下来该怎么办？”  
那头的Niall在看到这么多精良的服务器组时不禁发出了几声慨叹，为即将毁掉它们而心疼不已，最后还是只得忍痛割爱道：“找到服务背面的位置，打开它，把里面的光纤全都切断，我专门为你们准备了光纤切割刀。”  
Harry循着他的指示，从大腿右侧的包中摸出一把短小锋利的刀，缓缓地靠近了迎面的第一个服务器。

  
突然，四面八方传来啪啪的声响，所有灯光霎时亮了起来，Harry和Louis此时还佩戴着夜视镜，灯光直接导致了强烈难忍的眩目，激得他们睁不开眼。  
他们头上传来一个波澜不惊的声音：“我在这里，恭候多时了。”

摘下夜视镜，整个六边形的空间里亮堂堂一片，二楼的栏杆上，是一排排冰冷而泛着金属光芒的枪口，齐刷刷地对着底下的他们。  
他们只好放下武器，举起双手。随后几名高大的士兵向他们走来，把他们藏在身上的手枪、军刀一并收缴，二楼上那名领头的人还不忘提醒道：“把他们的通讯器也一起摘了，踩碎。”

Louis似乎对那个人很熟悉，他的眼神一直锋利如刀地盯着那个人，许久才从嘴里念出那个令他咬牙切齿的名字：“……菲尔斯。”

  
他们被敌方从地下又带回了地面上，在那间被分隔开的仓库里，被单独绑在椅子上。枪口没有从他们的头上离开过。  
现在已值深夜，窗外都能听到虫鸣，慢条斯理的夜色中却酝酿着山雨欲来的不安。  
菲尔斯一头金发，肩背挺直，与其说是当兵的，不如说更像是一位以穿制服为乐趣的富家子弟。而事实恰好就是如此，他的确不是一个带兵打仗的将领，真正让他闻名在外的，不过是因为他的父亲是独立军的总司令官，于是他也顺理成章坐到了副司令的位置。  
Louis曾经把他打得节节败退，如今他亲手把让自己丢尽面子的人俘虏到手，心里必定是洋洋自得的。他以一个胜利者的姿态搬过一把椅子，坐到Louis和Harry对面，甚至还让下属为他倒了一杯红酒。  
菲尔斯：“我真的是没想到啊，居然能抓到你。“他抿下一口红酒，接着道，“我以为我这次只抓得到Harry Styles中校呢，没想到堂堂少将也会亲自……”

Louis轻蔑地看着他，直接将他打断：“怎么，没好好在家继续当少爷，他妈的这么着急来边境送命吗？”

“呵，狗嘴里吐不出象牙。我就开门见山了，现在你们在我手里，想要活命，最好识趣一点，我诚心诚意地想要策反二位，特别是你，Tomlinson少将，你是不可多得的良将。我要的不多，只需要告诉我布瑞夫所有的战略部署就行。”

“做梦。”

菲尔斯淡然挑了挑眉，不惊讶于初步策反失败的结果，他说：“我早就猜到你会这样说，可现在是我拥有更多的选择，我大可以拿你作人质，布瑞夫没了你，可是相当于‘壮士断腕’呢。”菲尔斯起身，朝身后的副官吩咐道，”用胶条封住嘴，分开关押。要是关在一块儿，我还真怕关不住这两个人。“

布瑞夫东部军营。  
Niall在通讯器被踩碎的那一瞬间就与Harry他们失去了联系，他只能通过战衣里的硅丝来获取影像，而现在两人被分开关押，他已经陷入了束手无策的境地。他对还在仓库外基地的另外两名队员下达指令，让他们继续开着红外探测仪潜伏着，别暴露身份。  


铁门被打开，菲尔斯走了进来。Louis连一眼都不愿意看他，他现在很担心Harry，他们会对他怎样？会严刑逼供吗？如果他们胆敢伤他一根毫毛……  
菲尔斯扯过Louis的头发，撕掉他嘴上的胶条，戏谑地观赏着Louis吃痛的模样，好不痛快。  
依旧是一些用脚趾头想都能想到的威逼利诱，Louis均是不受用地沉默以对。

几小时后，另一边。  
Harry被粗暴地连人带凳子地拽进了审讯室，发青的颧骨下，嘴角挂着一道血迹，比他身形强壮了快两倍的敌军士兵一拳一拳挥到他脸上和身上的时候，丝毫不减速，Harry疼的已经发不出声。  
菲尔斯在这中途走了进来，没有叫停，而是冷漠地问了打手一句，招供没。  
没。  
哦，那继续打，打到他说为止，这个人死了也没关系。

Harry昏昏沉沉地解析着他们的对话，知悉了菲尔斯的另外一层意思：他是死是活其实没多大关系，只要Louis还活着，独立军就还有筹码。  
他突然感觉到自己身上的伤似乎没有那么难以忍受了，只要Louis还活着，比什么都好，他自己再怎么遭受刑讯都无所谓，只要Louis毫发无伤。

他们就这样各自抗争着，不知对方到底遭受了什么，甚至不知道自己与对方仅有一墙之隔。  
Louis被冷处理时，大概率以为菲尔斯也是像对自己这样对Harry的，或者说，他是在强迫自己去相信菲尔斯不会对他的Harry下狠手。  
直到某一天——大概是在他与菲尔斯僵持了三四天后，他看到了菲尔斯衣袖上沾到的血迹，鲜红得刺眼，显然才溅上去不久。他几乎是一瞬间就猜到了一切，大脑仿佛被一根细线穿刺而过，嗡嗡的耳鸣在耳畔轰然炸开。他在菲尔斯说话前就先开了口：”你们对他做了什么？“

菲尔斯甚是惊讶，他抬起袖口嫌恶地看了一眼那道血迹，说：”哦？面无表情了这么多天，居然为了一个下属，眼神快要杀人了呢？“  
Louis忍着发颤的嗓音回道：”你要是敢动他一下，我会让你后悔。“  
菲尔斯忍俊不禁：”容我咂摸咂摸，你似乎还是有软肋的嘛。“说完，他吩咐副官将Louis绑在椅子上抬到隔壁的审讯室里，让他亲眼看一看一墙之隔的地方，到底发生着什么。  
Harry卷曲的长发凌乱地散在脸颊上，汗水与血迹融为一体，艰难地大口喘息着。他从发丝的缝隙中隐约看到有个人被抬进来，身旁的士兵一把抓住他细碎的长发迫使他转过脖颈，眼前模糊的景象瞬间清晰，Louis被胶条封住嘴，连人带椅子地被绑了进来。  
Harry想要开口说点什么，可当他一张嘴，一阵肌肉痉挛，撕扯的疼痛就瞬间爬上他的声带，最后他嘴张了半天硬是一个字也没说出来。  
Louis简直快被逼疯了，他被封住的嘴只能发出唔唔的闷声，他不断用后背撞击椅子，可他不管再怎么用力都挣脱不了，那显得他像一条发疯的狗，歇斯底里。  
菲尔斯看的十分津津有味，片刻后他下令道：”把这条疯狗抬回去吧，这边接着用力打，我看是哪一边先坚持不住。“  
”是。“

Louis又再一次被送回隔壁。菲尔斯把胶条揭下，意外地发现Louis的铭牌在方才挣扎的时候掉了出来，他便拉着铁链一扯，直接将铭牌扯了下来，观赏战利品似的用手摸了摸上面的凹凸不平。  
他说：“我猜，你身为少将却亲自领队执行任务，想必和隔壁那位中校先生脱不开关系吧？”  
Louis眼睁睁看着他的铭牌落到菲尔斯手里，愣了两秒，突然放声大笑起来：“看来你们独立军喜欢摘人狗牌的老毛病还是没改啊......别怪我没提醒你，你，要，有，大，麻，烦，了。”  
菲尔斯像听说了什么天大的笑话一样，反问道：”大麻烦？区区一块铝合金，有什么值得你这么宝贝的？“  
Louis哂笑：”没，你大可收好，原本打算退伍后熔了给我老婆做戒指的。“  
”......真是寒酸。“

不知是距Louis和Harry被俘虏的第几个夜晚。  
在布瑞夫边境驻营中焦头烂额了许多天的Niall，终于迎来了救星。

现在当家的只有一个技术工种了，主营已然作废，指挥大权全然交到了Niall手里。传令的副官急忙忙地冲进技工营，领进来一位身姿魁梧，挂着性感络腮胡的军官。他和Louis那天来时的着装一样，是海军陆战队的制服，唯一不同的是，他肩章上的四芒星要比Louis多一颗——他是一名上将！

”报告Niall中校，中央军委派遣了Liam Payne上将前来接管边境！”副官声音洪亮，嗓子都快要撕裂一般。  
Niall双手发着抖，从显示器后缓缓站起来，险些又跌坐回去，“援军......援军终于到了...？”  
Liam面容冷峻，简明扼要地道：“现在马上把所有经过报告给我，精简一点。”  
Niall立正敬礼，把Liam领到显示器前，将这几天硅丝记录下的影像全部快进播放了一遍，同时交代了依然潜伏在仓库周围的第一小队的那两人。  
“上将，你看这里，”Niall在地形图上指出仓库的位置，“独立军这次的埋伏颇有点四两拨千斤，他们原先是故意放了两个人来被我们抓到的，但是，引我们到这个仓库才是后招。”  
Liam面容波澜不惊：“因为独立军断定，无论如何，布瑞夫军方都不可能放着那些藏有大量威胁的服务器组不管，你们一定会去。”  
Niall点头：“没错，我们绝不会坐视不理，而且这种级别的任务，我军的校级军官必定参与其中，这又给他们加了筹码。”  
更何况，除了Harry，他们还意外收获了Louis Tomlinson少将......

Liam把那些影像全都看完，包括Harry被严刑拷打、Louis的铭牌被摘下的部分。他狡黠一笑，问Niall：“这位满脸是血的，就是Harry中校？”  
“没错。”  
Liam摸了摸下巴，低声用Niall听不到的语气道：“怪不得Tommo那家伙给我提那么多申请要来边境......”紧接着他站起身来，对Niall说，“你是技术人员对吧？你发明的硅丝非常先进——即使它并不完善。很抱歉支援得有些晚，事实上援军是在Tomlinson少将的铭牌被摘下时才派出的。”

“什...什么？”

“军衔在将官以上的，铭牌中都装有脉冲发射器，发出的脉冲信号会被中央军委的脉冲雷达接收——这一措施是由于八年前Tomlinson少将失踪了两个月才实施的。因此，真的很抱歉，是我们来晚了。”Liam沉声道。  
他说完走出了技工营，掏出无线电，对着那边一丝不苟说：“发射吧。”

  
几小时后。  
静谧无声的夜，走入了最深最暗的时刻。  
突然，远方传来一声骇人的巨响，过了几秒，整个大地开始震颤起来，铁门外的敌军士兵开始迅速出动，奔走的脚步声急促又杂乱。  
连着几夜没合过眼的Louis紧锁着眉头，眼眶中布满了红色的血丝。

热战，果然来了。

随后，铁门被打开，敌军的士兵走进来将他从椅子上解绑，但依然用枪指着他的脑袋，迫使他才从椅子上起来，又被双手反折于身后绑上。  
那名士兵粗鲁地将他拽起，把他带到门外，Harry也被从隔壁带了出来。  
他的身体和脸部布满血迹，脑袋低垂着，只剩长发如同濒死的芦苇在肩头摇曳。Louis心都疼得快碎了，可敌军不愿给他们喘息的时间，一片兵荒马乱,荷枪实弹全被搬出来了，服务器组也被从底下运上来。  
Harry明显感觉到敌军现在正在准备转移阵地，可是为什么，他根本不知道到底发生了什么，能让他们狼狈撤退。  
菲尔斯气急败坏地走到Louis面前，一拳挥到他棱角分明的脸上，怒吼道：“你到底做了什么！你是怎么做到的！”  
Louis露出一副不怕死的笑，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇：“谁让你把给我老婆的戒指摘了呢？”  
“我看你是真的不怕死！”菲尔斯从腰间掏出手枪，抵在Harry的脑袋上，威胁道，”我现在就把他一枪崩了！我看你说不说！“  
从方才就一直沉默的Harry此时突然开了口：“我把我知道的都告诉你们，前提是，我们到另一个房间说，把我的长官单独关在这里。”他抬起头来，发丝中射出两道目光，“因为我无颜面对他，他一定已经把我当叛国狗看待了。”

菲尔斯诧异地望向Harry，撩开他凌乱的长发，将信将疑。  
Harry直截了当道：“请吧，我知道你们慌忙撤退必然是战区出事了，如果你不想浪费时间，最好相信我，我已经被你们折磨够了。”  
最终，菲尔斯放下了手枪，缓缓道：“把Louis Tomlinson绑好，别忘了把嘴封住。”  
将Louis留在这个房间也不算什么过分的要求，反正手脚都被绑住，他是跑不了的。Harry的倒戈看起来也合情合理，一般人被打成这样，不死已经算命大了，要是Harry敢耍什么小动作，直接喂他一颗枪子归西也不迟。  
菲尔斯走在前头，身后的下属押着Harry紧随其后。  
Harry在转身之前，深深地看了一眼Louis，Louis像是意识到了什么。  
回眸稍纵即逝，Louis还没来得及读懂那里面到底藏匿了什么决绝与毅然，就看到了Harry转身之后，反折的双手里握着的一枚手雷。  
  
在方才沉默的时间里，他已经把身后士兵腰间的微型手雷神不知鬼不觉地顺了过来，包在了手掌心里。他是要把所有人引出去，和他们同归于尽，敌军的态势他已经猜到了七八，他说过，他会拼尽一切保护Louis，只要他用那枚手雷把自己连同敌人一并炸死，Louis就有足够的时间来等待布瑞夫军方的救援。

时间仿佛在Harry转身时、Louis窥探到那枚被包在掌心中的手雷时被拉得无线长无限长。  
仓库外死一般的寂静仿佛昭示了Harry的命运，不，那其实不是他的命运，而是他的选择。  
Louis Tomlinson，这个在八年前用假名骗他，却倾尽全力保护无家可归的他的人；这个说过会永远不离开他，却在一夜之后消失得无影无踪的人；这个突然出现，身居少将之职的人；这个......这个让自己恨不得揉碎了永远放在心里的人；这个不属于自己的人，却也是自己立誓就算付出生命也要保护的人。  
就让自己为他而死吧，让他连同自己的那份，好好活下去。Harry觉得这不是殉国，反而浪漫得有点像殉情。  
脑子里闪现突然出Louis几天前欲言又止的模样，有些后悔没有问问他，他想要说什么呢，自己大概再也听不到了吧。

Louis的双眼早已模糊一片，胶条阻挡住的，是他撕心裂肺的怒吼，是菲尔斯耳朵里悦耳的音乐，是Harry此刻敲击在心上最为致命的震颤。  
可只有Louis自己知道，那无关他的孤勇，不是他的愤怒，无关他矢志不渝效忠使命的英雄情结，不是把爱恨抛之脑后的铮铮浴血——而是他即将为他此生唯一的、愿意为之把肩上的重担都抛之脑后的人收尸的绝望与无助，是看着所爱之人马上就要因为保护自己被炸得血肉横飞的心碎。

“呯——”  
“呯——呯——”

狙击手配备了消音器，没有子弹出膛的爆鸣声，唯有子弹穿透躯体的声音绽放在耳测，Harry身边的士兵在一秒之内竟是全都倒下了。  
他几乎已经快要拔掉手雷的保险栓，只要他跨出那扇铁门，他就会毫不犹豫地把它拔掉，从容赴死。  
一切对他们来说，像是过了一个世纪那样漫长，然而实际上，枪击从发生到结束，只在眨眼之间。  
随后，一阵整齐划一的脚步声由远及近，身穿海军陆战队作战服的士兵快速且有序地进入这个房间，解开了Louis和Harry身上的束缚。Harry如同溺水之人终于找回了自己的呼吸一样，浑身发颤地喘息着，手中的微型手雷滑落在地，保险栓仍旧安安全全地插在上面。  
Louis一刻也没有停留，一被解绑就跌跌撞撞地冲到Harry跟前，不由分说地紧紧抱住了他，隔着彼此被揉皱的军装，两颗跳动的心彻底贴合在了一起。  
Louis颤抖地抚摸着Harry的后脑勺，发丝缠住他冰凉的手指，苦涩的泪水从他发红的眼眶中滑落。他想要控制住自己喉中发出的哽咽，可他实在是没办法，没办法再压抑下去了，他不敢想象，如果Harry死了，他还有什么意义。

Liam单手提着一把重型狙击枪走进来，摘下夜视瞄准镜，沉声道：“Hello，there。"  
......

他们被护送上了军用直升机，Liam在一旁看着Louis亲自为Harry包扎伤口。  
那个蓝眼睛的人，从来没有露出过这般害怕的神情。  
Liam：“你这是千里迢迢跑到边境殉情来了？”  
Louis：“闭嘴。”

Liam不苟言笑的脸上瞬间炸出一顿嘲笑，他朝Harry说到：“Styles中校，想加入特种部队吗？”  
Harry痴痴地看着Louis，嘴角挂着一丝若隐若现的笑，酒窝不深不浅，在听到Liam的话后顿了几秒才回过神来，望向Liam：“什么...?"

"考虑一下吧，我会为你找一个好教官的。”

  
coda

几个月后。  
中央军委特种部队训练场。

军用运载机的螺旋桨飞速旋转，停在了万米高空，机身的侧门大开，呼啸的狂风几乎能把人卷的无影无踪。  
Louis为Harry再检查了一遍安全扣和伞包，确认万无一失。他把Harry穿的伞兵裤往上提了提，勒得Harry连忙制止他的手。  
Harry：“别，勒到我下面了，你今晚还想不想...？”  
Louis才懒得听他叽歪，一口吻上他的唇，呢喃道：“闭嘴，中校，哦我忘了，你升官了，上校先生，官大一级压死人你不知道吗？怎么能和教官回嘴呢？”  
机舱驾驶坐上的飞行员从扩音器里给了指示，示意可以开始第一轮跳伞训练，Louis便离开Harry的嘴唇，调笑着说：“快跳吧，士兵。”  
“......”  
Harry转身，从舱门一跃而下。

  
夜晚。  
Harry洗完澡，胯部围了一条白毛巾，上身赤裸地从浴室走出来，发丝滴滴答答地挂着水珠。  
Louis一看到他就笑着问道：“跳伞的时候射得爽吗？”

_***伞兵第一次跳伞时会由于大脑和机体处于过分兴奋的状态以及自由落体失重感的影响而不自主射精。** _

Harry简直没法忍受Louis这种调戏人不计后果的行为，就和他八年前骂Harry翅膀硬了的模样如出一辙地欠揍，只是现在不同了，硬的地方不是翅膀，而是别处。  
他解开胯上的毛巾，欺身把Louis压在床上，体型差导致Louis被完完全全盖在了阴影之下。  
Harry：“官大一级压死人是吗？教官，你今天是想被我压还是想被我干死？”  
Louis凑上去啄了啄Harry的嘴角，问他：“有什么区别呢？”  
Harry坏笑道：“当然是，体位不同——”说罢，他不由分说地封住了Louis的嘴唇，倒进了八年来从未忘却的温柔之中。

  
fin  


**Author's Note:**

> Liam下令发射的是杀伤范围为方圆两百公里的巡航导弹。
> 
> Louis满嘴跑火车说狗牌是给老婆熔戒指是因为，脉冲信号可以定位他，Harry永远都会知道他在哪里，永远可以找到他。


End file.
